Miraculous: Tales of the Farfalla
by Miss Asia
Summary: (Cover is temp.)Granted an unexplained boon of new power, Papillion continues his crusade against Ladybug and Chat Noir. With his new vindictive energies amassed, will Ladybug and Chat Noir be capable of fending off his latest duo of Akumatized victims? Or will the lauded heroes of Paris need a little extra boost from a new friend? Full summary and prologue within. Rate and review!
1. What's a Miraculous?

**A/N:** I've been writing for quite a long, long time, but it's only just recently that I've returned to the world of fanfiction. Certain life circumstances have beaten my writing mojo into the ground, so I'm starting somewhere with a little bit more leeway and less need to dump all my creativity into a single vat of consumerism. So, here is my latest project: The Tales of Farfalla, evidently inspired by the wondrous show created and directed by Thomas Astruc, and produced by Zagtoon.

As per usual, this piece is a work of non-canon fiction. I claim no ownership of any characters, ideas, or concepts, aside from those I introduce of my own imagination. Similarities are also coincidental, be they from real life, or other fanfictions of this kind.

Please rate/review, and if you like the story, feel free to favorite/follow it. Constructive criticism will be taken into major consideration; nonconstructive and vitriolic comments/criticism will be flagged, reported, and likely deleted. Thanks!

* * *

 **Full Summary  
**

Papillion's latest Akumatized victims have become far craftier for the combined wits of Ladybug and Chat Noir. And, to make matters worse, Akumatized victims have doubled from the original one – leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir spreading themselves thin to stop both Akumatized victims from wreaking havoc on Paris. Will the two be capable of triumphing over Papillion's latest power boost? Or will they need a new Miraculous Superhero to abet them in their endeavor?

Giulietta Bisset isn't particularly special – her home life is average, to an extent. She had always dreamed of visiting her father's home-land, the eponymous Paris, city of lights. Her father had always spun tales of Paris' beauty – and what attracted her the most were those tales of radiant flora which glistered with dew-drop effervesence. However, stipulations had to be outlined, and she had to live with a stranger of a grandmother she never truly got to know, as well as attend a French school, at that. Her French is somewhat poor – but she can hold a conversation. Luckily, she learns quickly!

But those are the least of her problems, for she will have more than a new life-style to adapt to – but a whole new identity, at that. 

* * *

**Prologue**

Within the pitch-black dome of darkness, scintillating butterflies rose as the spiral panel revealed the idyllic sight of the capitol of France, Paris. Within resided a gussied up man with a platinum colored mask, smiling devilishly as his harsh blue eyes leered at the sight with excitement mixed with anger. His leather clad fist squeezed into a ball, quaking with furor and ferocity. His other hand gripped his cane, which he slammed onto the metal masonry below him. With furrowed brows, he gritted his teeth.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir – soon, I shall have your Miraculouses, for I have a plan which will certainly overwhelm the two of you," He warned, ominously. "It is time for me to cease testing the waters. No longer will I give any semblance of leeway. Now that I have studied you both accordingly, it will be time for me to unleash my true power upon the city of Paris!" He cried out dramatically, raising his arms, and subsequently his cane. Each butterfly around him dithered and darted about obliquely, their flitting wings calling out – like screams.

The room in which Papillion resided within soon went blank with the same darkness it harbored, the spiral panes closing shut and the butterflies placing themselves to rest. It was very much evident that Papillion had something terrifying in store for Paris' favorite heroes. The question, however, is if Ladybug and Chat Noir will be capable of handling this new threat with the same dedication and determination they've showcased so far? Or will Papillion's wrath truly be known, effectively tossing Paris' angels asunder?

* * *

 **Chapter One:** _What's A Miraculous?_

The roaring engines of airplanes cast great anxiety within Giulietta – which made her clutch her heart with even deeper uncertainty than she had when she was on it. It was cantankerous, and truly cemented within her that her introversion sometimes went a bit too far. But, plenty was said about her for not crumpling to the floor in panic. After all, she was currently alone in Paris' international airport, holding onto the handle of her carry-on bag and gripping tight to another bag she had slung over her shoulder. Each passerby seemed to be busy doing their own thing, and eventually all singular conversations amalgamated into one, white noise pervading her ears and making the scene before her all that much intoxicating.

Luckily, she wasn't going to pass out any time soon. Any trepidation she harbored was quickly assailed by the fact that she came here for a reason – and that was to grow, to become something more than the wreck of nerves she tended to be. Perhaps if she had medicine prescribed to her, she would have a better time handling her emotions, but her parents refuted the facts about medicine – almost as if they knew that they would come to damage her in the future.

Each step was taken deliberately, making her way through crowds of regularly important business people and tourists. She would mutter 'pardon me' and 'excuse me' both in French and English whenever she shrugged past another, hoping that she didn't jostle them to the point of anger. She wouldn't know how to handle anyone she doesn't know screeching at her at the top of their lungs – it would be mortifying, that much is true. Giulietta was lucky that her anxiety wasn't incredibly severe – but it could get bad, and very quickly.

The airport's architecture was certainly something, and everything was virtually straight-forward. Her verbalizing and understanding of French was a bit wonky, but when it came to reading it, she immediately understood as if she were reading English or Italian – and this helped her immensely in navigating through the winding mess that an airport could be. With a small smile gracing her rose-tinged, yet somewhat pallid, complexion, she continued to travel to where her grandmother would be. She'd seen pictures of the woman, and spoken to her various times, but she never truly met her – the woman was an enigma, this much was certain.

It took about ten minutes for Giulietta to appear from the sea of people – of which she was apart of. Her deep chestnut eyes explored the surroundings, and noted various kinds of people living their own lives – minding their own business. Her brows furrowed, concerned. What if she doesn't discover her grandmother soon? What if she gets stuck in the airport, never able to return to Italy?

"Ah! Giulietta!" She heard an elderly voice call out, in French, of all that – though her name and the call wasn't too indistinguishable from Italian or English.

Her eyes darted about for a few seconds before they homed in on the elderly visage of a woman which looked far too much like her father – yet more feminine, and more ashen. Her brows bobbed and a small smile erupted on her veneer as she half-walked, half-ran towards her estranged grandmother. She didn't jump into her arms, nor did she hug her or give her a kiss. The elderly woman also didn't dare to do the same. They may have been family, but they truly didn't know each other – not just yet.

"It is so great to see you, Giulietta," Cadence Bisset spoke, in a heavy and thick French accent which took Giulietta a half-second to decipher, before responding back.

"It is great to see you as well, grandmother," Another smile, cordial and pleasant.

"Come now, dear – it is time for you to meet your new home! You will certainly love my garden – your father has spoken to me wonders about your love for flowers. You are much more like me than you may believe," She guffawed, before placing her arm over Giulietta's shoulder – and the young lady allowed her to. It was indeed something that Giulietta held a passion for – gardening, the themes and meanings of flowers. She felt a certain zen and peace whenever she focused on such activities – a connection.

Grandmother Bisset led her granddaughter to her car, to which the two soon entered and were on their way to discover Paris – at least in Giulietta's eyes. Pictures were one thing, but nothing was comparable to the true, physical experience. Giulietta's eyes were completely glued to each passing scenery. There were so much greenery that she wondered if there were dedicated, day-to-day gardeners employed in Paris. It was such a mysterious city. . . So much so that it even harbored its own pair of superheroes, which Giulietta found deeply difficult to believe. But, when she saw them on the news, she understood. At first, it was heavily incredulous, but perhaps it was one thing to look forward to meeting these valiant champions.

If she dared to, at least.

Caught in her own reverie, Giulietta didn't immediately hear her grandmother speaking about the new school she would attend, or about the strange occurrences in Paris as of late. Likewise, she didn't hear her grandmother gushing about Giulietta's deep maroon hair.

"It reminds me so much about my own mane when I was your age, dear," She continued, ruminating on her past beauty – which she still very much held, although not with the elasticity she once enjoyed. "I am so glad you get to enjoy it as well – those double braids truly do your hair justice as well," She pointed out, chuckling a little.

Giulietta only caught part of that as she turned her head to look at her grandmother, quirking a brow, but then acknowledging her compliment accordingly.

"Braids look wonderful on you as well, grandmother," She spoke, slowly and deliberately as she tried to fashion her Italian accent into that of a French speakers. Needless to say, it didn't work too well. She was far too used to speaking Italian and English with her parents and friends. Often times, French words and context escaped her – and she didn't even dare to think about the conjugations. It was a good thing she caught the language quickly, however – aside from her father speaking French with her her entire life, she grasped the grammar quickly.

Just speaking it was a perennial challenge she hoped to triumph over someday.

"Your French certainly needs some work, my dear – but not worries. The school I spoke to you of, College Francois Dupoint, is a wonderful school. You will certainly adapt to French much faster there," She assured, gracing her with a smile all too similar to her own, and to her father's. The two were definitely more alike in more ways than one.

It wasn't long before the Bisset women arrived at Cadence's small cottage, located in a much more rural location of Paris. It was a bit ways of, but perhaps it was worth the scenic travel to it. The cottage itself was oneiric and made Giulietta audibly call out in awe as she settled her eyes on the amazing carpentry before her. A gothic gate surrounded the premises, but the contrast between the gate and the alabaster cottage certainly would make any passerby take pictures of it. It was like a fairy-tale, with a manicured lawn adorned with all types of orchids, lilies, roses, sunflowers – each color coded, and set aside religiously by type.

The cottage itself was two stories high, embellished with ornate designs and a circular window which was perhaps owned by the attic. Every other window seemed to be curtained closed, the curtains evidently elegant and perhaps even satin. For a few seconds, Giulietta couldn't help but stare. Little by little, any regrets she harbored about coming to France was dissipating. Perhaps this was a great idea after all. And so far, her grandmother was a wonderful person – someone she could certainly relate to.

Definitely in more ways than one.

"Come now, dear – I'll get you settled in. Your room will be on the second floor!" The elder woman explained, taking Giulietta's luggage out of the trunk. Giulietta quickly assisted her grandmother with the hefty carry-ons. After all, it was her luggage, and she was responsible for them.

It wasn't long before Giulietta was settled in. Within the cottage, things weren't as unimpressive. It was still gorgeous, yet it was a typically decorated house when it came to an elderly woman. Elegant vases, wooden tables, and varicolored tapestries here and there. The kitchen wasn't anything special, nor was the bathroom – but what did catch Giulietta's senses was the eternal smell of lavender which permeated the household, and this soothed her immensely. She felt at home already, within the cozy cottage.

On the second floor, grandmother Bisset opened Giulietta's room for her, which was rather basic. A floral carpet covered much of the wooden floor, with a wooden bed covered with a mint-green, vine-designed comforter covering it. Her dresser seemed to be wooden as well, accessorized with a circular mirror and more than enough drawers to fit her things. She had a wooden armoire, and a window which allowed her to feast her eyes on the beauty which was her grandmother's garden. A garden, may she add, that she will certainly assist with in her free time.

"This is wonderful, grandmother, thank you," She gushed, clasping her hands together as she went within.

"I knew you would love it dear," She responded, a grandmotherly smile – tender and careful. "Now, make sure you settle in and do what you need to do. You start school tomorrow, and I am sure your father has spoken to you about my knack for making sure you arrive to such places punctually," She stated, emphatically. "Otherwise, feel free to explore. If you get lost, just call me – and make sure you don't return too late!" She advised, heading into the hallway and down the stairs, presumably the kitchen.

"Thank you, grandmother!" She called out, before shutting her door slowly and exhaling, looking at her room once more. Her own room, she supposed. . . She hadn't had one in a while. She shared a room with her mother back in Italy. The two women were always living on the essentials – for the most part, at least. She was elated, yet her nerves began to act up again.

School tomorrow. . .

"What if I make a mistake? Or what if they don't like me? Or what if I say something dumb? Or what if. . ." And she continued to reel and rail herself about the possibilities of causing a huge blunder, speaking to no one in particularly but herself. Perhaps she should've been speaking in French to practice, but instead she rolled along in Italian, and her paranoid episode eventually led her to lay flat on her new bed, another exhalation resetting her thoughts.

"Maybe I should just head outside. . . And explore, and . . ." Soon, her words were drowned out by her own drowsiness – but she didn't fall asleep yet, not quite.

"You don't have to worry! You'll do great!" Came a squeaky voice, which quickly energized Giulietta. She rose, swiveling her head around rapidly.

"Who said that!?" She called out.

"I did, silly!" The voice came once more, this time giggling a fit. Giulietta's furrowed her brows once more, in concern and anger, before settling her gaze on the small, violet bobble-headed creature before her. The creature looked to Giulietta with glittering, tyrian purple eyes – and an incandescent smile. It flitted and rose to level itself with her gaze, and Giulietta pursed her lips.

". . . Who are you. . .?" She questioned, tentatively.

"I'm Naaru! A Kwami! And you've been chosen to be a Miraculous holder!" She exclaimed, quickly darting towards a small, hexagonal box and placing it on Giulietta's lap. Within was a black bracelet, with a butterfly-shaped charm stolidly fitted to it. Giulietta, despite how non-plussed she was, grasped the piece of jewelry cautiously and stared at it.

"I. . ." She paused, then inhaled. "What's a Miraculous? And. . . What's a Kwami? Uhm. . ." Her thought-process trailed off from there. She had so many questions, but for some reason this situation wasn't as disconcerting as it should be. She wasn't sure what to feel, though. Perhaps she did fall asleep and was just dreaming – and if she was, then this was certainly a strange dream.

"A Miraculous is the bracelet you have in your hand! It'll help you transform into a super-awesome, punch-packing superhero! Like. . .! Like, uhm-! Like Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She explained, nodding proudly and placing her chubby nubs to her hips. "And I'm a Kwami! I make you into the superhero!"

"Uh . . . Like. . . Ladybug and Chat Noir? Superhero? But. . . I'm not. . ." She wasn't anything special. She didn't harbor the same capabilities as Ladybug and Chat Noir. The amazing and death-defying feats they posed on a nearly daily basis was something that she knew she could never challenge. . . Was this truly real?

". . . This is going to make things so much harder," She whined, diverting her gaze from Naaru and looking to the ebony bracelet once more.

"It'll be okay, Giuli!" The Kwami spoke, flitting into Giulietta's personal space. "You'll do great! You don't have to worry. I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will totally help you out! And uhm, they're going to need you really soon, too! Because, uh, bad things are going to happen – I can feel it!" Her encouraging words soon devolved into those of warning, yet still keeping true to her excitable nature – as if whatever catastrophe was imminent wasn't completely a big deal.

The fact that this was happening to Giulietta was enough of a big deal for her, though – and she wasn't sure how she could ever fully assess the situation before her.

A Miraculous? A Kwami? Super heroism and super powers? Working with the eponymous Ladybug and Chat Noir, protectors of Paris from the Akuma attacks?

Just how was she going to manage all these changes?


	2. New everything!

**A/N:** So much like the first chapter, this chapter's also a bit slow in the uptake. I'm currently trying to set the setting as quickly as possible, which may not be entirely necessary considering the fandom's already found knowledge of how things are, where things are, and why they're there. Nonetheless, I enjoy orchestrating the setting as much as I can allow myself without encumbering my writing. There are some characters I've yet to fully introduce in this chapter. . . And that doesn't mean they're unimportant, it's just that they slipped my mind - whoops.

Please feel free to rate and review. If you haven't any idea what to review or don't feel like giving a rating, a follow is just at equitable! Thank you thus far for the recent follows!

Chapter three might go up tomorrow as well; this depends on my schedule, of course. After that, updates will try to be regularly every week. However, this ultimately depends on the views and follows/ratings/reviews I've accrued. Follows are just fine, but although I am writing this for my entertainment, my publishing it also means it's for others to enjoy as well (and perhaps live vicariously through some of the characters presented).

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** _New School, New Student, New Embarrassment_

After Naaru's explanation, Giulietta – or Giuli, or perhaps Juli, as Naaru had dubbed her – was completely laconic. The young girl had sequestered herself away from the Kwami, keeping to herself and relishing in her taciturn nature – though, perhaps, relishing isn't exactly the word. Giuli had no idea how else to feel about these sudden turn of events. First, she arrives in Paris to live with her enigmatic grandmother, and then she discovers that she's next in line to be a super heroine. It was all too much.

So much that she passed out shortly thereafter, awaking in the early dawn, an hour or so away before she actually had to awaken. She wasn't sure what to do at this point, and as she stared groggily out of her window and tuned into the sweet tweets of bird song, she stared at butterflies which fluttered about her grandmother's front yard. Her blinks were slow, like her thoughts – and she absorbed nature's grace in all its effulgent glory.

Was it all a dream? Or was this a nightmare about to begin?

Fortunately for a certain Kwami, it wasn't a dream. Naaru quickly darted from the hexagonal box and levitated next to the exhausted Giuli.

"How are you this morning!? It's morning! Yay! Now, we can get to work! Do you want to try transforming? It's awesome! You'll love it! And you'll look so cool!" The Kwami cavorted around Giuli, unleashing an exorbitantly excitable storm.

Giulietta, on the other hand, wasn't too excited – not for her first day at a foreign school, and not for becoming a heroine with a clandestine identity.

"I don't know. . ." She replied, despondently. "It's. . . I thought it was all a dream, but I guess not. This is actually happening?"

Naaru mimicked Giuli's own crestfallen attitude, whom was less than even a little excited to become a true Miraculous holder. "I know it's a lot to take in right now, Giulu," The Kwami began. "But, you wouldn't have been chosen by the Miraculous if you weren't ready to make a change," For once, the Kwami didn't sound like a party charged with positivity, but a sage which knew much more than they led on.

"Ready? Ready to become a heroine? To fight evil? To do all those things that Ladybug and Chat Noir do on a regular basis?" She shook her head, incredulous and in disbelief. How could she even hold a candle to those two? "It just. . . It doesn't make sense. All my life, I've been invisible and kept to myself. . . I never dared to be out there, and now," She jutted her arms out, and then allowed them to fall to her sides, slapping them subsequently.

"You just need to try, Giuli! You won't get anywhere without trying! You won't know what you can or can't do if you don't find out first hand!" Naaru encouraged.

All Giulietta did was cast a gaze of concern and doubt, though it was laced with hope. . . Hope that Giulietta could truly become more than what she was now – someone in the background with little to speak about or relate to.

"I suppose. . ." Was all she could say, before heading to her bed and planking onto it once more. Her arms and legs were outstretched, her nose directly pegged to her comforter.

Naaru followed suit shortly after, sitting onto the bed and tilting her head at Giulietta.

"I'm sure you can do it – no, I know you can do it!" The Kwami encouraged once more, but this time with more fervor and meaning in her words. After all, the Miraculous chooses those whom are truly worthy. But, where exactly did the hexagonal box come from? Was it always there? Or did someone place it there for the sake of convenience? Maybe it arrived via mail and her grandmother left it in her room, thinking it was a package she sent on ahead?

Giulietta wasn't sure.

Boosting herself from her laze, she sat up and looked down to Naaru.

"I think, first, I should uhm. . . I should go to school first, and then work from there. I'm still really sleepy, though," She admitted, rubbing her eyes. She got how many hours of sleep? Five? Six? Certainly not enough for a fifteen year old girl, that's for sure. Thinking about sleep made her yawn, dazedly moving back and forth.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay awake, though? Sleeping is boring," Naaru protested, her visage drooping, along with her antennae and tiny wings. "You could stay awake instead and transform! It'll be awesome!"

"Mmm, no thanks," Giuli stated bluntly, wrapping herself in her comforter and drifting to sleep quite easily. Naaru puffed her cheeks up, completely affronted. But, she got over it and flitted into the hexagonal box anyway. Giulietta will come to terms with the fact that Paris depended on her now, soon enough. She just needed time! At least, that's what Naaru told herself. Hopefully the Miraculous hadn't made a mistake.

Shaking her head violently, she rebuked the thought, "No! No way, I can't doubt Giuli now. I have to trust that she will be awesome at this! I know it. . . She has to be. . ." Sighing, Naaru curled up and quickly went to sleep as well. She disliked sleeping, but sometimes, it was amazing.

Sometimes.

Although it was two hours of sleep, it had only felt like a few minutes. For, when her grandmother came in to wake her, Giulietta felt as if she held anvils in her eyelids. Perhaps heading back to sleep after waking up naturally wasn't such a good idea. Groaning about the fact that she had to wake up, get ready, and head to her new school was incredibly daunting – more so now than before. Before, she just speculated about certain scenarios, but now. . .

Now it was actually happening.

And thus, the young soon-to-be heroine of Paris prepared herself, tossing on her knee-length, lilac daisy print dress, along with her brown boots and jean jacket. She equipped her brown satchel as well, which kept all of her academic material within. Naaru took liberty of handing the bracelet over to Giulietta, and after some thought, she placed on the Miraculous then. It was a perfect fit.

"It really is beautiful," She acknowledged, looking to the ebony charm.

"Mhm! And I'll be in your bag whenever you need me, so fear not, for Naaru is with you eternally!" Giggling once more, the Kwami settled herself into the crevices of Giulietta's bag and cozied up.

At breakfast, Giulietta and her grandmother enjoyed some light conversation, which typically consisted of how her first night was like. Luckily, Giulietta had enough energy to dissemble, and she told her that it was just fine – which realistically, it was. The shock from meeting a Kwami and having to be a super heroine was enough to knock her out, so she was well rested. . . Or could have been if she hadn't slept more than her body needed her to.

Sleep cycles are weird.

It wasn't long before the two were on the road, heading towards Giulietta's new school.

"Would you like to get a gift for your new classmates? Maybe some pastries? I know a lovely bakery near your new school that is wonderful," Her grandmother asked. It took Giulietta a second to grasp what her grandmother offered, before nodding.

Perhaps that would help break the ice.

And so, the two took a quick detour to a certain bakery aptly named the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. A charming building which seemed to be not just a bakery, but a home in of itself. Giulietta and her grandmother entered, and immediately did her grandmother engage in a conversation with the chubby woman over the counter. She seemed to be of Asian descent – no, she was definitely of Asian descent.

"Ah, Sabine – this is my granddaughter, Giulietta. Come here dear, to meet one of my friends," Her grandmother suggested, gesturing for her granddaughter to stand next to her.

With her hands behind her back, Giulietta shied away slightly, barely looking at Sabine in the eye. "Ah. . . Hello, my name is Giulietta," She meekly stated.

"A pleasure, my dear – I am Sabine," She responded gratefully, luscious lips curving into an authentic and brilliant smile. "She looks so much like you, Cadence – almost a spitting image,"She complimented.

"Indeed! She looks much like myself and her father. But, anyway, we came to take a few pastries for her new classmates. After all, she starts school today here. Ah, in fact, I think it's the same school in which young Marinette is attending as well!"

"Is that so?" Sabine questioned. "Well, certainly Marientte can help Giulietta adjust. Feel free to speak to my daughter, Giulietta – she's quite friendly,"

"Ah, sure – thank you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. . ." A respectful tip of her head is offered, and soon the conversation between the three ended at that. With a goodbye from Cadence, grandmother and granddaughter once again entered the vehicle, and were on their way to College Francois Dupont. This time, however, Giulietta harbored an elegant and frilly box of sweets in her lap.

"Those smell so good. . ." A small voice came, and Giulietta leered in surprise to Naaru's peeking head from her bag. The Kwami was practically slobbering. "Shh! You need to stay hidden!" She squealed.

"What was that, dear?" Her grandmother asked, flicking her gaze momentarily to Giulietta as she quirked a brow. The young girl had spoken in Italian, so Cadence wasn't too sure what she had said.

"Ah! Nothing, grandmother, nothing at all. . ." She responded, this time in French. A light and nervous chuckle then followed, which seemed somewhat uncharacteristic. It would've been messy if her grandmother had discovered Naaru. Giulietta has a sneaking suspicion that no one should know about the Kwami, let alone about her potential secret identity. That would certainly spark unnecessary attention that she didn't want, whatsoever.

Now, it was the moment of truth. Her grandmother pulled up to the golden building of Giulietta's new school, complemented by a running fountain in the middle of the courtyard. At first, Giulietta made no movement to exit the car. Instead, she stared at the kids whom were already situated at the steps, speaking amongst themselves, with dread. She had no idea what she would do, or how they would react to her. She was the new girl, an enigma to them – they didn't know who she was, and she didn't know who they were. "Ah, there's Marinette dear," Her grandmother pointed out, locking onto the raven haired girl with great fashion sense. Although Giulietta wasn't much for fashion, she could appreciate when someone was certainly working well with new fashion statements these days.

"You should go say hi to her – tell her you're my granddaughter. She'll definitely warm up to you then. She's a bit shy, just like you, but I'm sure you two will click just fine," Giulietta gave her grandmother a concerned look, but she knew she couldn't give a viable excuse to not go to school. So, instead, she exited the car, along with her things, and waved her grandmother goodbye. She would return when the school day ended, she said. And so, off she was, into the distance. And now Giulietta was alone, though not completely. . .

"This is going to be a mess," She muttered shortly after, staring yet not staring at each individual waiting on the steps for class to begin. "It'll be fine, Giuli!" Naaru retorted. "You just have to introduce yourself, and then offer up the sweets! And then everyone will like you! Yay!" She clapped her small hands together at the thought.

"For some reason that makes me feel less assured than before," Giulietta admitted, dropping her head. But, either way, she had no choice in this situation. Inevitably, she would have to introduce herself, and thus would have to offer up the pastries. Giulietta knew that she would stutter or perhaps say something foolish in French, but this was how things had to be. . .

The bell soon rang, and all the students began to rush in for class. Giulietta followed suit, box in hand, being gripped tightly to the point of creasing the cardboard. Inhaling and exhaling before entering the class, she settled herself in an empty seat in the back. She caught glances from students, to which she quickly averted her gaze from. She didn't want to speak to anyone in fear of embarrassing herself. She had enough on her plate with potentially embarrassing herself when she introduces herself in front of the entire class.

Soon, class starts, and Mrs. Bustier walks in, greeting the class with jubilee. It was time for French, Giulietta knew – and what a perfect class to quash her dreams of being liked. Perhaps Giulietta was overthinking all of this.

"You're really overthinking all of this, Giuli," Naaru whispered. "All these kids look really nice – I don't think anything bad will happen if you mess up a few words," Giulietta knit her brows in worry, looking to Naaru, before she was immediately distracted by Mrs. Bustier's call to attention.

"Hello, class. So, today we have a new student! Ms. Giulietta Bisset, can you please introduce yourself?" She asked, smiling lightly as she looked directly at Giulietta.

Rising slowly, Giulietta cleared her throat. She felt a cold shiver through her spine, and it was almost as if her blood was curdling, running cold. She inhaled and exhaled once, and cleared her throat once more.

"Oh, get on with it already," Called a pompous voice, evidently snobbish. This made Giulietta's attention snap to a certain blonde girl sitting at the front row, elbow poised on the desk and jaw held with her open palm. She seemed eternally displeased, greasy pink lips and a judging leer given to the new student arrival. Everyone's attention was diverted to Chloe's momentary comment, garnering several glares from certain individuals. Adrien had his arms folded tightly, brows furrowed in disappointment. Nino and Alya squinted at Chloe, and everyone else was doing just about the same - except for Sabrina, of course, whom was sneering much like her queen bee.

Only one person spoke up in Giulietta's defense, though.

"Can it, Chloe," Retorted Marinette, frowning in her direction.

"Now, now, settle down," Mrs. Bustier interjected. She looked back to Giulietta. "I apologize for that. Continue?"

"Ah- uhm, I'm. . . Giulietta and. . . I came from Italy, and uhm," She fidgeted with a section of her dress, gulping down bile. She can do this – she has to do this. "And uh. . . I don't speak French very good – I mean, very well and, uh. . ." Afterwards, she just sat down and dipped her head in shame. Mrs. Bustier nodded and thanked Giulietta. The class continued on from there. No one stared at her. No one said anything. Things went along just fine and smoothly. . .

For now.


	3. Radiance Against Malignance

**A/N:** So, I tried my best to include as much action as possible in this chapter. I usually focus on characterization a lot more than anything else, unfortunately, so the action is moreso towards the end. Luckily, I've already completed chapter four, and will be posting it a week from now - but, of course, I might make some necessary tweaks or changes, depending on how I view it from here to there. Honestly, I might start jam-packing chapters a bit more after this one or the next. I feel as if I could include more in a single chapter, instead of stratifying everything as I see fit. Miraculous Ladybug is a very actiony show, so I suppose I can do it a bit more justice. I might also start shifting points of view - and by this I don't mean changing from third person to first person, or even second person. I might just shift the third person POV over to different characters to see how that'll flow. This story isn't just about Giulietta, after all. Largely, it is, but I also want to focus on Marinette and Adrien - they're my OTP, so I want to give them so love too.

As per usual, please rate and review, or just follow to show your support for the story. Thanks!

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** _Radiance against Malignance_

Somewhere in Paris, a certain construction worker grows infuriated at his boss's constant remarks about his poor performance. His ire reaches a certain zenith, the perfect level for the enigmatic Papillion to induct him into darkness. And thus, like always, the spiral panes unfurl, revealing the magical scape of Paris.

Lucent butterflies rise and beat their wings against the air, creating a cacophonic rhythm which was intoxicating. In their center was Papillion, cane set before him confidently, cackling lowly.

"Never appreciated for trying one's best, always criticized without allowing room for improvement. This kind of fury is perfect for my evil Akumas," And thus, a butterfly settled upon his gloved palm, and his other hand set on top of it. Grotesque sludge was harnessed in his hands, and a duo-colored black and purple butterfly flits away to its latest victim.

"Fly now, my little Akuma, and darken his heart!" Papillion called out, but he wasn't done – he was far from it.

In another area of Paris, a ballerina is crippled due to a miss-step, and her position as prima donna is taken by one of her understudies. Dejected and betrayed by her own teacher and body, she begins to fall into despair. Therefore, this kind of darkness growing in her heart is perfect for Papillion's second Akumatized victim – one who will continue to proliferate in strength as they drown in their depression.

And so, an Akuma is sent soaring her way, seeking to feast on her shattered hopes and dreams.

"The Wrecker and Prima Donna, I am Papillion. I have given you the powers you both seek to accomplish your respective revenge and dreams. However, in exchange, you will need to do something for me. Acquire Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses, and you shall certainly have your wills fulfilled,"

In unison, the two replied, "Yes, Papillion,"

Meanwhile. . .

Giulietta imperceptibly shook in her desk while she did her French assignment. She wasn't sure why, but she felt as if all eyes were on her, even though they weren't. Each of her classmates was busy making sure their assignments were finished before class ended, and some had already finished and were busy starting their home assignments. In the end, she couldn't even muster up the courage to introduce herself without stuttering – let alone handing out the pastries that her grandmother paid for. It was a mess, indeed, but it was her first day. She'll get used to this change, right?

Right?

It wasn't long before class ended, and everyone rose to head for their next class. Mrs. Bustier was reminding everyone to complete their assignments, and to make sure they did them well and studied. Despite it being their native language, there was still likely some things needed to brush on. After all, speaking it well doesn't mean one could read or write it well.

Luckily, Giulietta read and wrote it well.

Giulietta rose from her seat and promptly toppled all her assignments and books onto the floor. Squeaking at the event, she quickly squatted down and began to pick up her belongings. In that same second, someone else came to abet her – Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Deep chestnut eyes met bluebell ones, and Giulietta blinked. All Marinette could do was wave awkwardly and smile crookedly.

"Oh, thank you. . ." Giulietta replied. It was in that moment that Giulietta noted certain similarities to a certain other Dupain-Cheng she'd met earlier in the morning. Her brows bobbed and her eyes widened a smidge.

"No problem! Uhm, so. . . Your last name's Bisset, right? Are you by any chance related to Ms. Bisset?" Marinette questioned, tentatively and considerately.  
"O-Oh! Uhm, yes – ah, she's my grandmother, uhm," Giulietta tried really hard not to speak Italian instead of French. The two languages shared their similarities, sometimes in more places than one.

"Awesome! She's a really nice person – she's given me so many ideas for my designs," Marinette beamed, clasping her hands together.

Designs? Giulietta gave Marinette a quick and subtle once over. The girl was certainly fashion conscious, so maybe she was an aspiring fashion designer? All Giulietta could do was nod accordingly. Conversation with people she has just met wasn't exactly her strong suit, and she hoped that Marinette didn't find this uncomfortable.

"Hey, Marinette! Chemistry's gonna start soon. You coming?" Called a duo-colored, brown and red haired girl with beautiful mocha skin, and primarily plaid vestments. Perhaps this person was one of Marinette's friends?

"Ah! Coming!" Marinette called out, before turning to Giulietta for a few seconds. "Want to come along?" She offered.

"S-Sur-" Giulietta began to respond, before she was interrupted by Alya.

"Hurry up or Adrien will be disappointed if you're laaaaate," She teased, cackling madly as she exited the classroom.

"Aaaaaagh! Alya!" Marinette complained, her rosy cheeks entirely flushed with more red than was possibly healthy. "C-Come on," She offered, before heading towards the door, and looking to Giulietta. To that, Giulietta reluctantly packed her things once more, and followed suit. It only took a minute or two to reach the Chemistry class, where the teacher had yet to present herself.

Not like there was going to be time for Chemistry, anyway.

"Pssst, Giuli!" Called out a small voice she was all too familiar with already. Groaning, she looked into a small peek of her bag, frowning at Naaru.

"It's almost time for Chemistry, Naaru. . . What's wrong?" She whined, though low enough for no one to hear her.

"There's an Akuma victim nearby! Uhm, well, two! And they're really strong. I'm sorry, Giuli, I know you're really uncomfortable with all of this and it's a lot to take in. . . But you need to transform!" Naaru explained, defined by urgency in her voice.

Giulietta flicked her gaze around the classroom. An Akuma victim nearby? And not just one, but two? Was it one of her classmates? Was it one of the teachers? Is that why her current professor had yet to show up? Had she been taken victim by an Akuma and forced to perform terrible deeds for the sake of her own greed? Giulietta wasn't sure, but she felt all too paranoid – everything about this was far too much, as Naaru had stated. She wasn't confident enough for any of this. . . She wasn't sure she could handle it.

Everyone in the classroom was immediately enthralled by the latest news broadcast, coming from the smart phone of one of her classmates – Rose, if she recalled her name. The news reporter was stating how there was a massive lugnut of a man tossing around a colossal wrecking ball and destroying Parisian property. Likewise, there was an over-the-top ballerina unleashing her fury and woes by forcing others to do her bidding – and such bidding was interpretive and complex ballet dances.

What a mess.

Catching wind of this, Marinette quickly slinked out of the classroom. Her excuse was that she really needed to use the restroom. Adrien Agreste had yet to arrive to class, however. In fact, he never came at all, for he had already received warning that two Akumatized victims were rampaging in Paris. Thus, he transformed into Chat Noir and was already on his way to handle the latest threats.

Arriving to the restroom, Marinette enclosed herself in a stall and looked at Tikki. "Alright, Tikki – we have to take care of this. I don't know why Papillion has been increasing in power, but we can't let him do this to innocent people,"

"I agree!" Tikki assented, nodding.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette called out, and in seconds, she was completely under the guise of the famed Ladybug. Slinging her yo-yo out, she rushed to the scene of the crime.

Her yo-yo began to vibrate, and Ladybug answered. "Hello, my lady," Came the familiar and captivating voice of her partner, Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir, I'm heading your way right now," Ladybug informed him, her voice mimicking how dire the situation was.

"No need, my lady. I'm already handling one of them – the big guy, to be precise. You can handle the Hulk, and we can work from there," He suggested.

"I don't know. . . We should really handle them together. After all, we work best when together," Ladybug informed.

"I guess. I'll lead this dancing queen to you then. Let's meet half-way!" And with that, Chat Noir clicked on Ladybug, and the two were on their way to intercepting each other. Hopefully, they will be capable of handling these two Akumatized victims quickly, before any potentially permanent damage is dealt.

Meanwhile. . .

Giulietta was in another restroom within the school, slumped down and clutching her smart phone as she watched the scene. Ladybug and Chat Noir were employing every trick and maneuver in their arsenal, but the Wrecker and Prima Donna were far too much for them. Lately, Papillion had been sending two Akumatized victims instead of one their way, and although they'd managed to fend them off, it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"If. . . If they can't handle them, then how can I. . . " Giulietta questioned, her voice quavering.

"Giuli!" Naaru called out, furrowing her tiny eyebrows. She seemed more ferocious than she tried to let on – at least to Giulietta. "You need to stop! You were chosen for a reason and that reason isn't wrong! You have what it takes to help Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat the Akumas! You just need to believe in yourself! In your own spark!"

Giulietta's eyes began to water at the lecture from her Kwami, but she knew she was right. She couldn't give in now. She couldn't allow her potential compatriots to fall. She couldn't allow herself to, likely, be the only person to protect Paris if Ladybug and Chat Noir were gone. She didn't know all the details, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know them all, but she knew what she had to do. And so, Giulietta Bisset rose and looked to the ebony bracelet, shimmering in the fluorescent light of the restroom. Furrowing her brows, she nodded.

"Okay, so what to do I do?" She asked.

Naaru smiled brightly, and nodded. "I think you already know, Giuli,"

At first, she didn't, but then she did. It was a feeling in her core, bubbling and rising to her mouth. Inhaling and exhaling, she steeled herself. When she transforms, she will no longer be Giulietta. She will be a vigilante of Paris, comrade to the Ladybug and Chat Noir. And, in this situation, their savior.

 _"Naaru, metamorphosis!"_ She cried out, jutting her arm out. In that moment, Naaru was swept away by Giulietta's command and absorbed into the charm in her bracelet. Her bracelet subsequently melted into a silver color, the butterfly charm attached to it adopting five lavender spots.

A brilliant lilac light engulfed the restroom, and her transformation sequence took place. Her head was shrouded by a purple cowl, shaped like a butterfly. From her neck to her torso, she was engulfed in skin-tight leather with silver, parallel lines. Her feet were adorned with knee-pointed boots, two inches in heel height. Around her waist, a pink skirt made out of streamers, coiled around her and latched by two silver bars, completed her outfit. Her deep maroon hair remained in long braids, and her transformation was complete.

Giulietta Bisset was no longer Giulietta Bisset, but Farfalla!

"This is. . ." She breathed, and she felt Naaru calling to her within that she needed to head out, and quickly. Naaru advised that she use her skirt as a means of quick transportation. At first, she was confused, but after grasping the bars, she quickly caught on. And so, she fled the restroom through the window and swung around Paris, with her streamers being used as an efficient and speedy way of getting where she needed to go.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir and Ladybug were at their wits end. The Prima Donna had successfully forced Chat Noir into a hilarious ballet which confused him to no end, losing control of his fine motor skills. The Wrecker was prepped for hurling his wrecking ball at a fallen Ladybug, whom struggled to rise. And just as he was about to unleash the gigantic mold of lead, it was quickly grasped by its chain by a pink streamer.

"Not so fast!" Called out an unfamiliar voice, which prompted Ladybug to cast her exhausted glance at a certain figure. A purple-hue coordinated figure which successfully restrained the Wrecker's violent advances, and used her strength to flip him over. The other streamer was used to wrap around Prima Donna's ankle, forcing her to fall down, which effectively shattered her control over Chat Noir, freeing him from relentless dancing.

"Talk about cardio," Chat Noir exhaled, dusting himself off and rolling his shoulders back. He assisted Ladybug up, and the two were momentarily distracted by the foreign figure who had just saved their lives. However, she couldn't hold them any longer, and soon the combined strength of the Wrecker and Prima Donna promptly throw her against a nearby building wall.

Ouch.

Crumpled onto the pavement, Farfalla spectated as Ladybug and Chat Noir handled the Akumatized victims. Despite Farfalla's intervention, they were still having a difficult time managing against them. However, their knowing that another Miraculous holder had appeared to aid them against these latest threats had given them the hope and will to continue fighting. If only they weren't so exhausted, they could work far more effectively. But, even super heroes had their limitations.

"Cataclysm!" Called out Chat Noir, as his palm swirled with unlucky energy, erupting the ground beneath Prima Donna and ceasing her dancing momentarily, enough for him to scan her over.

"My lady, I think the Akuma's in her ballet shoes!" He informed her, dodging a pirouette kick sent his way, as well as her poor civilian dancing minions trying to stun him.

"And this one has it in wrecking ball – no clue how I'm going to break that, though!" She panted, dodging the Wrecker's ball by a hairline fraction. They were getting desperate, and the usage of Lucky Charm in this moment could prove to be ineffective. After all, in the past when they faced other Akumatized victims at once, her Lucky Charm almost proved to be a waste of time, and she had to retransform minutes later. However, due to the combined might of these two, there was no way she could waste another minute.

"What can I do. . .?" Farfalla worried, rising slowly. It seemed as though the pain she could've felt was heavily diluted, largely due to the amount of magic around her being employed.

Something within her seemed to speak to her – a certain word, a certain incantation that she could unleash, at the cost of great energy and time. But, would it work? Would it prove fruitful in their endeavors to stop these victims in their tracks? Or will it simply fail and distract Ladybug and Chat Noir from handling this like the professionals they were? Farfalla wasn't sure, but she had no right not to be sure. Right now, she wasn't Giulietta – she was something more, she was someone more, and she was a part of something greater.

Mustering up all her courage, she ran up to the combating Ladybug and Chat Noir, and stopped feat way from them. "This should be good," She spoke, mostly to herself. Drawing her arms inward and crossing them, she promptly unleashed them. In that same movement did a scintillating and nearly blinding incandescence radiate from her back, bathing the entirety of the area in a dome of vivid, prismatic lilac.

"Radiance!" Farfalla called out. The Akumatized victims were heavily flabbergasted by the phosphorescence of her glow, and Ladybug and Chat Noir could feel their exhaustion leaving them. The two non-plussed vigilantes shared a glance, and then looked back to Farfalle, whose glow was dwindling and becoming somewhat halographic – a pair of butterfly wings were now ethereally portending from her back, casting a shimmer.

"Go! Get them while you can! Before the light fades – and it'll fade very quickly!" A beep could be heard from her butterfly charm, and she knew she was running out of time.

And so, Ladybug and Chat Noir sprung into action. Using his extending baton as support, he quickly double-kicked Prima Donna into submission, beating her with dance moves of his own. While she was finally down and distracted, he removed one of her ballet shoes and tore them apart, releasing the Akuma. Ladybug, in the meanwhile, cast her yo-yo around the Wrecker's wrecking ball, throwing it aside.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called out, as swarming red hearts spun around and gyrated, creating an item that Ladybug didn't expect to see, as per usual. A flamethrower was now in her hand, and after a few seconds of sussing out what she could do, she proceeded to melt a portion of the wrecking ball, effectively releasing the Akuma from it.

"You've done enough harm for today, evil Akuma," Ladybug intoned, drawing her finger along her yo-yo and twirling it around. "It's time to free you from evil!" She canted, hurling her yo-yo towards both Akuma in succession. Afterwards, she released them. "Bye, bye little butterflies," She waved with a smile, watching as the two antique white butterflies flitted away in their new found freedom from darkness. Meanwhile, Prima Donna and the Wrecker returned to normal civilians, unsure as to what happened.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir celebrated in unison, pounding their fists together. Then, Ladybug cast the flamethrower into the sky, unleashing the same red radiance which obliquely began to reset most, if not all, damage caused to Paris.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Afterwards, the battle had ended. The Akumatized victims had been cleansed, and all was well. Farfalla remained there, and her gossamer wings had dissipated. She only had three minutes left before she reverted back. Noting this, she grasped her streamer batons and whipped one to wrap around a building's extended gutter. Before she could flee the scene, however, she was stopped.

"Wait!" Called out Ladybug, rushing to her, with Chat Noir in tow. "Who. . . Who are you?" She questioned.

For a moment, Farfalla didn't say anything. Instead, she rested her eyes on Ladybug, and flicked her gaze to Chat Noir. Pursing her lips, she gave them a light, and genuine smile. "Farfalla, your new friend. Bye now!" With a dainty finger wave, she pulled herself back slightly and monkey barred away, back to the school. Ladybug and Chat Noir shared another glance, before they too noticed they were about to revert, and went their respective ways.

Minutes later, Giulietta was back in the bathroom stall she had transformed in, cradling an exhausted Naaru who was whining for sustenance.

"I didn't think I could do it. . . I. . ." She was interrupted by Naaru's fiendish complaints for food. Sighing, Giulietta fed the poor Kwami a few salted peanuts, and thus she was quickly elevated to full health.

"I told you you could do it!" Naaru gloated, grinning. "You did great! But, yes! Using your special abilities greatly depletes your power – but you used it wisely, so I'm sure you'll do great!"

"I noticed something, though. . ." Giulietta remarked, looking to Naaru. ". . . Why were the Akumas butterflies?"

To that, Naaru blanked, and blinked at Giulietta. No response was given.


	4. Questions

**A/N:** So, not much is happening in this chapter. Though, for the next chapter or the one following that, I plan to introduce two more Akumatized victims. This chapter is dedicated to some character relationship building, or somewhere along those lines. And this chapter is actually proof read! Sort of. I never proof read, which is a terrible habit of mine. Aside from all that, I don't have much else to say. Thanks much for the new follows! Hopefully, this story will go somewhere. I never usually plan many things, so I'm not even sure where this fanfic will go.

Remember to rate, review, or follow! Thanks.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** _Questions_

Papillion presided over the whole of Paris within the atrium he inhabited while plotting dastardly schemes. His teeth were gritted shut and his blood was boiling, his anger threatening to unleash upon those within the room with him. However, there were only two beings within the room: himself, and his Kwami, Nooroo. So many things have just transpired during his latest plan which confounded him, flustered him, but most importantly, piqued his ire to new ends. To think that such effrontery could be cast his way. First, Ladybug and Chat Noir are nearly captured, their Miraculous stripped away – and then, a new Miraculous holder appears out of nowhere.

"What is the meaning of this, Nooroo!?" Papillion bellowed, his words like axes, his voice demanding and furious. It reverberated within the hollow atrium, making the butterflies around him disperse away from him. "Another Butterfly Kwami? Another Butterfly Miraculous? Another Butterfly superhero? This does not make sense. . . This was not in my plans!"

The ever so reticent and reserved Nooroo peeked up at his current master, twiddling his thumbs with a frown on his countenance. At first, he didn't speak. He had no idea how to explain this to Papillion – and it wasn't because he didn't know how to, but he wasn't sure if he would. Certainly, Naaru would be in danger, and considering their relationship, he couldn't bear to betray his sister Kwami. Unfortunately, he had to give an answer, or punishment would certainly not be swift.

"There. . . There is another like me. But, she was lost for years. . . I don't know how she appeared, master. . . She simply just did. I didn't think she would be able to. . ." He replied, his voice quavering, anticipating impending doom.

However, all Papillion did was clench his leather clad hand once more into a too-tight fist. He snarled and cracked his staff on the metallic masonry, furrowing his brow, outlined on his platinum cowl. "No matter," He decided. "I will defeat this. . . Farfalla, and I too shall have her Miraculous. Imagine just how much power I can have with not just one Butterfly Miraculous, but two," And to that, he unleashed a maniacal cackle which reverberated throughout the atrium once more, the silver panes closing behind him and enveloping the sinister scene in darkness again.

Meanwhile. . .

Giulietta walked along the streets of Paris, for no particular reason aside from exploration. Her grandmother had caught herself up in something - something she didn't exactly explain. So, Giulietta saw fit to explore her new home in the meantime, since she didn't have much else to do anyway. Her first day at school was disastrous. In all subsequent classes after her reversion from Farfalla, she continued to trip over her words in French. So much so that she said certain unwholesome words thinking they meant something else, which incited laughter from the class, but a strict send-off to the principal's office.

As if today couldn't get any more perfect.

"It's okay, Giuli. It was only your first day. You'll have plenty of other days to make up," Naaru consoled her.

"Not really. . . First impressions are everything. . ." Giulietta reminded Naaru, her brow creased in worry. She looked back, noticing she wasn't too far from the school grounds yet. Sighing, she turned around and continued to walk along, her head hanging in shame.

"Hey! Wait!" Called out a masculine voice, which prompted Giulietta to turn about, even if it may have not been for her.

But it was for her.

Running towards her was a radiantly blond haired boy with lime green eyes. He seemed a bit exasperated from sprinting such a way, but when he reached Giulietta's range, he didn't seem too exhausted. Giulietta froze, and she blushed lightly, unsure how to react to this situation. Boys never approached her – especially not model-material boys. Come to think of it, Giulietta had seen this boy somewhere before. . . Squinting lightly, she analyzed the boy before her.

"Sorry. Uhm, my name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste, and uhm," He seemed to be mulling over just exactly what he should say. After all, it wasn't every day that a stranger ran after another strange just to have a chat. "Uh, I noticed that you were walking alone, so. I mean, I know how it feels like not to have anyone at school so. . ." He seemed to be somewhat flustered on what to say, to the point where a light tinge of rose permeated his veneer – his rosy complexion just became that much intense.

"I. . ." Giulietta began to respond, but then ceased. Could it be that he wanted to be friends with her? But why? She single-handedly embarrassed herself in front of the entire class, multiple times, and not only that, but her embarrassment was only backed up by Chloe Bourgeois' terrible quips about her ineptitude to speak the language.

"Sorry, sorry again. Uh, this must be really awkward. I just thought we could be friends, is all. It's alright if you don't want to be. I understand. . ." He hung his head slightly, jumping to conclusions, and very disappointed.

"No! No- ah! No, uhm, that's not—"She interjected, waving her hands rapidly before her. "Ah. . . Uh, I mean, uh - we could be friends, if you want, but. . ." But what would these two have in coming?

With that response, Adrien's face lit up with some joy. "Really? That's great! I don't have a lot of friends, since I'm always busy. So, I thought having more would be fun,"

Unsure of how to respond to that, she nodded slowly. How could be contribute to this conversation? What could she add on to any of this? She wasn't used to this kind of thing. Deep down, she wished she could become Farfalla right now. She wished she didn't have to be her homely self – at least homely in the sense of her paucity with personality. Furrowing her brows in worry, she caught herself in another downward spiral. Why did this always happen?

"So, you're from Italy, right?" Adrien quickly brought up, trying to stave off awkwardness from the non-existent mood.

"Ah. . . Yes," Giulietta confirmed.

"Italy is so great. The fashion capital of the world. My father is definitely looking to expand his empire there. And maybe someday I'll model there again, too," Adrien informed her, beaming.

"Modeling . . .? Oh!" And then it hit her. No wonder Adrien looked so familiar. His face was virtually plastered on every bus stop, every advertising board, every street lamp, every advertising cylinder at street corners. He was the Adrien Agreste, son of renown fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. Although Giulietta wasn't one to follow fashion, she certainly knew of the two – they were truly rising in Italy.

"Ah! I see, uhm – your father is very popular in Italy, at least becoming so," Giulietta assured him, giving him a light smile as she clasped her hands together.

"Really? Huh, father would definitely love to know that. Do you like fashion, too?" Adrien wondered.

"Uhm, well. . .—" And then her phone began to vibrate like crazy. Picking it up and raising a finger to excuse herself sheepishly, she answered the call. It was her grandmother telling her she was on her way to pick her up, and she nodded and answered with a swift thank you.

"My grandmother is coming to pick me up, but uhm. . . We could, uh talk about other stuff. . .? Sometime? Maybe?" She hoped. Having a new friend would definitely bolster her chances of survival. And he was cute too. . . But Giulietta couldn't focus on that. Besides, she had more than enough belief that he was highly unattainable anyway.

"Sure! That would be awesome. Catch you later!" With a pat to her shoulder, he ran off towards the school again. Seconds later, his vehicle arrived and he was on his way home. Giulietta watched as he went along.

"I can't believe I actually talked to a boy my age. . ." She exhaled, placing her hand over her heart. She so didn't have time for this, but it felt nice to be noticed as something other than an introvert. Slowly walking to the foot of the school's stairs, she accommodated herself as she waited for her grandmother. She would arrive any minute, certainly.

But before then, Marinette and Alya appeared and each took a seat beside Giulietta.

"Hey, girl, hey," Alya greeted, on her smart phone as per usual.

"Hi, Giulietta," Marinette greeted, giving her a curt and friendly wave, along with a too-wide grin.

"Oh, hi. . ." Giulietta acknowledged, nodding to the two of them. ". . . What's up?"

"Just wondering if you followed my blog? The Ladyblog?" Alya advertised, quirking a brow as she showcased her latest footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir being pummeled by the latest wake of Akumatized victims, only to be saved by the enigmatic, shiny diva that was Farfalla. At least, that was what was written in the captions.

"Cool, huh? A new superhero! This just made my Ladyblog all the more worth it. First Ladybug, then Chat Noir, and now the mysterious Farfalla. Talk about a score," Alya giggled to herself, more determined than ever to boost her ratings.

"Don't mind her, she's obsessed," Marinette stated in jaspery, rolling her eyes only to pull at Alya's tongue. "Anyway. . . If you ever want, we could totally study together. I know it's tough being new. . . And you don't live too far from me, if I recall. . ."

"Really?" Giulietta questioned. "Well. . . Sure, uhm. . . That would be nice."

Indeed it would be nice. At first, Giulietta viewed the day as disastrous. But now, she was gaining friends left and right.

"First Adrien and now you two. . ." She mentioned, smiling lightly.

"A-A-Adrien!? You spoke to Adrien!? When!? Where!? What did he say!? I need detaaaails," Marinette groaned towards the end, getting into Giulietta's personal space. This made Giulietta squeal much like a pig without milk from its mother, and then Marinette realized what she was doing. And so, she cleared her throat and composed herself, offering a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about her," Alya commented. "She's obsessed," And then she stuck her tongue out.

Marinette, fuming at her friend, scoffed and folded her arms.

"Uhm. . . He just wanted to be friends. We talked about Italy and fashion and stuff, but. . . It didn't last very long," She informed Marinette, twirling one of her bulky braids.

"Oh. . ." Marinette responded, clearly unenthused. If only Adrien spoke to her about things voluntarily. But without a doubt, she would blunder heavily, trip over her words, misstep, and crash beside him – all in one swift motion. She recalls that one time she actually walked into a crowd of luggage and tumbled onto him. The first time he held her in his arms. . . At this point, Marinette was completely stuck in her own lovestruck fantasy, which was evident due to her obvious interlacing of her fingers as she stared dreamily into the sky.

"Does she do this often . . .?" Giulietta wondered.

"Oooooh, yeah," Alya confirmed, tapping away at her phone.

Minutes passed and Marinette had yet to descend from cloud nine. Her grandmother arrived, and after giving the two a quick good bye, she headed into the car and they were on their way.

"I see you've made friends," Cadence pointed out.

"Yeah. . . It's nice to have friends," Giulietta admitted, fidgeting slightly.

That night, Giulietta ruminated on the events which transpired that day. All the while, Naaru was enjoying a nutty feast. She managed to overcome her concerns about being Farfalla, noticing that it was a way out from her usual habits. Likewise, she made friends not only with Ladybug and Chat Noir, but with three of her classmates. It was almost as if fate led her to Paris for the sake of going through her own special metamorphosis, and she wasn't sure why. . . But considering so many magical things were occurring to her, it could only mean that it was fated. That was the only logical explanation.

"But still. . . Why me?" She continued to ask, turning over in her bed as she pulled the comforter on top of her body. Her braids were unfurled, her thick, curly hair unleashed and serving as a blanket as well. Her eyes began to close, her vision fading. It was time to sleep, after all. She had a long day, and certainly, the next would be just as such.

The next morning, Giulietta awoke with a sudden start. She had just remembered a certain question she asked of Naaru the day before – one that the little Kwami had left unanswered. It riled her mind and made it tumble like a washing machine with a brick inside. Why were the Akumas butterflies? What connections did she and Naaru have to Papillion? Giulietta knew her French, and she knew that 'Papillion' was a variation of Butterfly – or more so, the word for it. So, why? Why were there two Butterfly Miraculouses? Exactly what was going on?

"Naaru," Giulietta called out. The Kwami zipped from the hexagonal box and rubbed her eyes. "Morning, Giuli. . ."

"Naaru, remember that question I asked you yesterday? The one having to do with the Akumas and their butterfly shape? What's going on, Naaru? Why are they butterflies?" She pressed on, her intonation as serious as ever.

Naaru remained laconic, feigning sleep deprivation to stave off an answer. But, in reality, the Kwami was awake. The keeper of the butterfly Miraculous wasn't sure if Giulietta was ready to know the truth – the relationship between Papillion and Farfalla, and the fate which followed suit. It was far too early, and she was far too young in the game. If Naaru cautioned her now about the tale, it would certainly psych her out, or cause her to commit an irreparable action.

And Naaru couldn't have that.

"They're not butterflies, though," The Kwami lied. "They're moths. . . They just look like butterflies because they seem so innocent – unlike moths, which are really scary,"

Giulietta blinked, and then her head lowered slightly, furrowing her brows in realization. Perhaps she was reading too into this – like she always did, with various things. "Oh. . ." Was her intelligent response, before nodding in understanding.

"Okay, I get it – yeah, that makes sense," Despite not knowing much about Kwami or Miraculouses just yet, Giulietta had a sneaking suspicion that there shouldn't be more than one type of Kwami or Miraculous. If there was, then she was at a loss for information. Her closest guide to all these things was Naaru, and considering Naaru's apprehension of feeding Giulietta the full truth, she wasn't going to get many answers any time soon.

At least not yet.

"Ah, well – I suppose I should get ready for school, then," Giulietta decided, hopping from her bed and swiftly making it. She was still up a little early, gazing at the sunrise. It was far more captivating in Italy, but the rising sun of Paris, France seemed to share its own, incomparable sparkle.

"How about we patrol?" Giulietta offered, placing her hand on her hip. At first, Naaru was dumbstruck, but in that same second, she nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, Naaru! Metamorphosis!"

With a radiant flash of lavender light, Farfalla darted from her bedroom, and swung about Paris. What new adventures will she find? And what new foes will she make?


End file.
